ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration 2007/Guide
Walkthrough *Head to an event moogle and talk to them. *Party with anyone and talk to the event moogle again. The moogle is looking for three criteria: ** Level (1-37 or 38-75) ** Race and Sex (if applicable) ** Main Job *The moogle checks the criteria in the order above to see if your party mate matches them. It tells you about the first one it finds that doesn't match (and earlier ones that do match). **If this is new information, it also gives you a Magellan Card for your party mate; trade it to them so they can give it to the moogle for a reward. *Look for someone that matches all the information you now have about what the moogle wants, party up with them, and repeat the process. *When you finally find someone that matches all three criteria, the moogle gives you an Andromeda Card for them and a reward for you: Dream Boots the first time, then another of the prizes listed below. * If you can't find someone that matches all the criteria, wait until the next RL day (midnight JST), then talk to the Moogle solo and you will get the option to give up and start over. Important Notes: * The Dream Boots +1 are a possible reward from trading either a Magellan Card or Andromeda Card to the moogle, presumably after you have already gotten Dream Boots. * As with other events, the game will not look to your Event Item Storer to determine rewards. For example, I had Dream Coat +1 (Rare/Ex) stored, and I received another Dream Coat +1 as a reward. It is a good idea to keep all event items on you (assuming you have room) or in Mog House so that you don't end up with multiples of Rare/Ex items. * If you get a "you cannot obtain this item" message because you already have the randomly generated reward (this happened to me with a Federation stables scarf) immediately talking to the Moogle again will give you another item (I believe I got the Dream Coffer by doing this). * It doesn't matter in which Nation you do the quest. Dream Boots can be obtained in any city whether you're allegianced to the city or not. * The request will not change if you zone or log out. Moogle Locations: *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Markets (G-8) / Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) / Windurst Waters (F-5) Seasonal Shops: *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Port Bastok (L-8) *Windurst Waters (G-10) Seasonal Shop Stock Seasonal shops are run by Event Moogles. They are found under an umbrella in the locations above. Speak to them to be able to purchase the following items: *Fireworks *Dream Hat *Dream Robe *San d'Orian Tree *Bastokan Tree *Windurstian Tree *Kadomatsu Rewards *Dream Coffer - Trade a Magellan Card *Dream Platter - Trade a Magellan/Andromeda Card *Dream Stocking - Trade a Magellan Card *Dream Robe +1 - Trade an Andromeda/Magellan Card (it is not necessary to have Dream Robe). *Dream Hat +1 - Do the Smilebringer Quest and already have Dream Hat several of my LS members got this by trading a Magellan Card or an Andromeda Card Wildsprite 17:54, 23 December 2007 (EST) *Dream Boots - Trade an Andromeda Card OR complete the quest. *Dream Boots +1 - Trade an Andromeda/Magellan Card, Completing the quest after you have Dream Boots does not work. *Candy Cane - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Stocking in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Candy Ring - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Coffer in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Roast Turkey - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Platter in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Gateau aux Fraises - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Coffer in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Black Pudding - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Stocking in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Buche au Chocolat - Trade a Magellan Card OR obtain from Dream Platter in Mog House after 24 earth hours *Republic Stables Medal - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Federation Stables Scarf - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Kingdom Stables Collar - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Worm Belt - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Mandragora Belt - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Rabbit Belt - complete the quest in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst (after obtaining Dream Boots) *Popstar x12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Sparkling Hand x12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Brilliant Snow x12 - Trade a Magellan Card *Popstar x99 - Trade an Andromeda Card *Sparkling Hand x99 - Trade an Andromeda Card *Brilliant Snow x99 - Trade an Andromeda Card Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports (Smilebringers) *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. *To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and, as with all furniture quests, wait until JP midnight. As with other quests you will need maximum Holiday Children fame (six trades should do it: your smilebringer will tell you "The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). You can trade the free presents that the smile bringer gives you once a day, or fireworks for more than one trade a day. When you talk to your Moogle, your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. :*If you trade fireworks for Holiday Children fame, 6-12 fireworks (they can all be traded to the same child) should be enough to maximize fame after the initial present is traded. *Note: I maxed out my fame with only 2 presents and a few fireworks. I then went into my Mog House and received my present NOT on JST midnight. I am not sure if this has worked for everyone, so I am just making a note. *Note2: A friend and I managed to obtain the present after 5 presents without having to wait till JST midnight. However, we were not able to teleport to another nation until we maxed our fame at 6 presents. *Note3: at 5:15 pm EST, I traded 1 gift and 12 brilliant snows to a child and went to talk to moogle and got the special present. *Note4: Your Nation Christmas Tree must be in your Mog House for one full day (through JST midnight) in order to get your Special Present. You don't have to wait to JST midnight if you've already had your tree in your mog house for over 1 full earth day. *Note5: You dont need to have your own nation tree, to get the Dream Hat +1, I am Bastokan and have the Sandorian tree in my mog house and still received the Special Present. Smilebringer Locations :*Northern San d'Oria: Charmealaut, (J-9) :*Bastok Mines: Christina, (I-9) :*Windurst Waters: Atagei-Portagei, (F-5), North Map by W. Saruta gate Kiddies Locations Northern San d'Oria: :*Kuu Mohzolhi, (F-8) :*Taurette, (F-7) :*Maurinne, (F-5) :*Ailbeche, (J-9) Bastok Mines: :*Vaghron, (H-9) :*Valeri, (J-8) :*Detzo, (I-6) :*Gumbah, (J-7) :*Roh Latteh, (H-7) Windurst Woods: :*Etsa Rhuyuli, (J-12) Windurst Waters: North Map :*Clais, (G-10)